Across Two Parallels and to the Right
by Chrimson fox
Summary: In a different dimension, one very different Harriet Lily Potter gave up after the Final Battle at Hogwarts, and threw herself into the Veil. In another dimension one Harry James Potter watched as a scarily familiar girl slammed face-first into his Godfather, forcing him down and out of the way of Bellatrix Lestrange's spell. Fem!Harry meets Harry.
1. Prologue

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

(Story inserts)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters involved in the plot. The only one I own is Harriet. And she's not even technically original either...

* * *

In a different dimension, one very different Harriet Lily Potter gave up after the Final Battle at Hogwarts, and threw herself into the Veil. In another dimension one Harry James Potter watched as a scarily familiar girl slammed face-first into his Godfather forcing him down and out of the way of Bellatrix Lestrange's spell.

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

Harriet didn't hate her life; she just never particularly loved it. Her childhood wasn't what many of her peers believed it to be, _(They actually thought she was a_

_ pampered little princess, apparently.)_ but it could've been worse. Even is she hadn't seen the retch of a woman for a better part of the year, she could still

evsion her Aunt Petunia's high, banshee-esque voice, "Don't ask questions! The perfect wife must be seen and not heard!" Harriet always thought this was

funny, as Petunia could probably be heard from miles away even if she was attempting to whisper. As she was to be a "perfect wife" Harriet was also taught

how to cook, clean, and "most important of all" keep up a pretense of beauty. This last "skill", as Petunia so-endearingly called it, was something that Harriet

was told she was particularly lacking in. Harriet always thought that at least she didn't look like a giraffe with eye problems. 'You might want to get that squint

looked at by the eye doctor, dear aunt of mine!' Of course, Harriet never expressed these opinions. Yet... We're getting off track here.

* * *

Harriet, on occasion, even liked her life. Disregarding the many attempts of the megalomaniac Moldyshorts on her life, she had fun times with her friends. That's

why as she watched what was left of her friends and family bury those they loved, (Fred, Remus, Nymphadora, Neville, Ginny, Colin Creevey, and even that

awful Lavender Brown girl) she couldn't watch as they celebrated their own survival. She just couldn't watch as George, (Oh, George.) seemed to die along with

his twin and his younger siblings . He wouldn't look at her. Even Ron and Hermione were gone. Voldemort had taken them out first, as she lay in Hagrid's arms

after her brush with Death. Harriet still hadn't comprehended their deaths; she still didn't believe it. Quick and painless, she was told. Their deaths were,

"...mercifully quick and painless. Especially for it to have been done by You-Know-Who." Harriet succinctly replied to the speaker's optimism (because in her

haze, she neither cared nor was she able to really perceive who was speaking.) "They're still dead," before retreating again into her thoughts and her

observations of the remaing studentbody. It made her sick to her stomach to see those that smiled at one another, so bloody happy to be alive when everyone

else was dead. 'I'd rather have died, Dumbledore.' She thought back to the choice she made in that imaginary (or was it?) train station. With

a loud "Pop" and a twist of her body, she was gone.

* * *

Far away, in what was left of the Department of Mysteries, Harriet reappeared. She remained standing in front of the Veil for what felt like hours, but must've

only been minutes. Her eyes studied it, watching the ripples that disturbed its surface. "Sirius…" She paused, and the Elder wand that she'd been unknowingly

gripping the whole time was slipped into a holster on her arm, along with her newly repaired Rowan and Phoenix Feather wand. With a few pats down her front

she assured herself of her possession of her charmed bracelet, something that Hermione had charmed to hold not only her trunk but whatever else Harriet had

deliberately touched to its surface. The Resurrection Stone and her father's Invisibility Cloak store back at her in little metal charms that would change back, if

she only willed them to do so. Mentally, she shrugged. 'Why leave 'em here?' She turned her back to the Veil, and allowed herself to take a long glance around.

One moment she was there, the next a larger ripple than usual was the only proof of her departure.

* * *

**Sooo, this idea has really been eating at me for the longest time. I can't have been the only one who's thought of this. If anyone has seen something with a plot like this, PLEASE, point me towards it. I'm more fond of reading than I am writing. XD Grah. My grammer's atrocious.**

**Anyways, I was just wondering what people were thinking about something like this. Just getting the idea out there. Fem!Harry meets Harry!**

**p.s. I'm aware Harry has a Holly wand. Just putting that out there.**


	2. Chapter 1 Arrival

**Thanks everyone for all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites! They've kept me going these days, and I'll be doing my best to keep updating. I really don't understand how some of these authors can write 4,000+ words daily, (they're freaking awesome.)**

**It's still pretty short, I would've added in more scenes, but I REALLY wanted to end where I did.**

**Anyways all, thanks again for reading! :)**

* * *

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

(Story Input)

* * *

Harriet was greeted by nothing on the other side of the Veil.

There were no booming voices stating how disappointed they were in her, no wisps of wind caressing her face, no divine beings explaining to her why she had suffered so, and even the whispers that had plagued her nightmares since the death of her Godfather were absent.

There was nothing.

She also knew (because there was no other way in which to prove so... She just, knew) that there was no light but somehow, she could see. Every way in which she turned there was nothing.

Not even a shadowy darkness, because that didn't seem to exist either.  
There was no way in which to describe it, as that would indicate that it existed. But it didn't. It could not.

It was all wrong.

Then, abruptly, it all changed. Suddenly there was light, there was the dark, and those whispers could be heard once more, steadily rising in sound and emotion.

Until eventually, all Harriet could hear were the buzz of voices and the screams of hundreds of people unknown to her.

She didn't move but was moved, as the surrounding environment passed by her. Her voice failed her, and thoughts ground to a halt as she was faced with the familiar gate of the Veil. The voices turned to whispers once again and then faded completely, as she stared mystified by the doorway.

"_Fare thee well, Miss Potter_." And before Harriet could turn to see the owner familiar-yet-not voice, she was pushed forward into existence once again.

A faceless figure smiled behind its invisible cloak, "_I suppose I can allow you to keep my trinkets from me for a while longer yet, Mistress_."

* * *

Long red hair offset by hazel eyes whipped around the young woman's frame as she was expelled violently from the ancient doorway. This would've been fortunate, if only there wasn't the back of an unsuspecting man in the process of yelling at the top of his lungs in the way. "…you can do better than tha-Ack!"

His grey eyes widened in shock as he toppled forward onto his face, yelping in pain when his nose struck the platform hard. Movement around the room ceased, as a jet of light sailed over the two figures on the floor and onwards into the Veil.

A great rumbling sounded throughout the chamber as the curtain of the Veil was torn from its hooks and tumbled to the floor.

The ancient doorway itself followed in this ruin, and the voices gave a final cry as the stones finally gave way to seal the portal forever. It only took a moment after this for Harriet to throw herself up and off of the familiar man, and look about the room in a calculated motion.

She paused, eyes hesitating on a group near the entrance of the room. Sandy blonde hair and a scarred face caught her attention first before it snapped to the two young men by him. One, she could name, even with his face swollen slightly from the broken nose he had. 'Remus. Neville.'

The last of the group she couldn't name, no matter how familiar he was to her. Unruly black hair was plastered to the boy's forehead with sweat, while green eyes studied her intently.

...

Hazel eyes quickly returned to sweeping the room. Death Eaters and Order members were strewn across from one another and indications of their fight lined not only the walls but the floor. Nymphadora Tonks lay prone on the floor, Alastor Moody hovering by her attempting to rouse her.

It was the long bearded fellow that struck Harriet from her long observations. He was merely standing in the middle of the room, seemingly unfazed by the battle that had taken place and oozing power in his very being. 'Dumbledore.'

...

The overwhelming silence was broken by Bellatrix Lestrange's cold voice, "Now, who might this little one be?" Harriet merely remained silent, holding her faithful wand close. Her attention remained split as both Lestrange and the man inched closer to her.

Battle resumed around the three, and Harriet could distinctly hear someone screaming, "Sirius! SIRIUS!" at the top of their lungs. The Lord Black showed no intention to move, but continued glaring at his wayward cousin.

"Stupefy!" Lestrange cried out, and the red spell whizzed past the red-head by mere inches. Sirius, whom had conjured a shield when he had seen Lestrange about to attack, turned his head and stared at the stoic girl.

"Oh, how precious!" Bellatrix spoke in a high pitched and praising tone, "The little babwee thinks she's so courageous." A smirk crossed Harriet's face, as she looked at the other from under her eyelashes and bangs. 'I know. I don't think, Ickle Bellakins.'

Yet any intentions that Harriet may have had to strike back were quickly overturned by the three's realization that Dumbledore was getting closer.

Lestrange, aggravated at Harriet's lack of response and at the approaching leader of the Light, turned quickly and sent a sickly yellow curse at a black man ('Shacklebolt,' Harriet's mind supplied numbly.) whom had been blocking the way out of the chamber. Shacklebolt fell to his knees with a pained grunt, face paling in accordance to his pain.

The woman then fled, tossing spells over her shoulder, and laughing manically.

...

Harriet stood rooted to her spot as she watched those around the room whom had been dead, fight. Their deaths and dead bodies flashed in front of her eyes, clouding her thoughts with images of blood and rubble.

A flash of black drew her attention to the green-eyed boy once again. His eyes flashed with a livid fire as he jumped up and ran to follow the insane woman.

Remus reached out after the boy, attempting to stop him, but was out-maneuvered. "Harry!", "Potter!" various voiced cried out after the boy. Harriet flinched violently.

...

With that, Harriet was able to shake her thoughts off and lash out at a Death Eater whom had been stupid enough to try to approach her and Black.

"Expelliarmus!" in a swish of her wand the Death Eater's wand flew into the air, which she plucked it from and placed into her pocket. By the time Sirius had comprehended this movement, the Death Eater had already been knocked unconscious, and the red-haired-enigma was steadily making her way to the kneeling Shacklebolt.

Harriet mentally berated herself as she dropped to her knees beside the black man. 'I froze up. I can't believe I froze up.' He only had a moment to glare at her warily, before he was suddenly struck by debilitating pain.

His body convulsed and fell forward as the agonized screams that issued from his mouth momentarily caused a lull in the fighting.

'This spell,' the girl thought as she flipped the man on his back and ran the few diagnostic spells she knew, 'It shouldn't even be around yet! The Death Eaters only knew this near the end of the Second Coming!' Harriet quickly gathered all of her will and magic into her wand and placed it to the man's chest. "Secedo Veneficus!"

Lines of magic threaded across his skin, the vibrant blue seemed to merely pass through his body in some places, while in others it bounced off into another spot. The magic soon turned dark, and instead of the blue that was welcome, a green so dark it seemed black seeped across the veins.

Shacklebolt's trashing grew calmer as more of the magic was removed, and his screams gradually died out.

The dark-colored magic pooled at the base of the girl's wand as she removed more and more of it from the man. Yet Harriet continued the spell as the veins began turning a warm blue again, but didn't stop until there was no trace of green flowing through.

The blue magic, with no-where to go, dissolved into Shacklebolt's body. The darkly-colored magic did no such thing, however. It twisted and warped, wisps of black and green trying to lash out or latch onto another.

Sweat beaded Harriet's brow as she held the magic at bay, and with one last burst of her own magic and will, the darker magic was forced to dissipate into the atmosphere. She slumped back onto the steps, body boneless in composition.

...

Dumbledore, in all his power and wisdom, only paused long enough to share a set of thoughts with the girl he passed on his way out of the chamber to go after the Boy-Who-Lived.

'You are, miss?' he asked (thought? Whatever.)

'I don't even know anymore.' Her thoughts paused (she wasn't really going to worry about the semantics of that, as she felt a bone-deep wariness resulting from mass magic loss infect even her mind.) 'I'm help. I suppose.'

Twinkling blue eyes took in her disheveled appearance, before he nodded and fled after the Boy-Who-Lived. 'We'll ascertain if that is indeed correct later, my dear.' His departure caused an almost eerie silence in the chamber once again.

'When did the battle end?'

...

Shacklebolt stirred only moment later. "I would suggest you stay down, Kingsley." The rough voice issued from the exhausted girl startled the Auror. "You got hit by a Poisoning curse."

She paused, eyes fluttering closed as she reclined her head back. "Don't use magic until Pomfrey checks you out either. If I did miss any, we don't want it spreading." The Auror nodded grudgingly, a little bewildered by his own willingness to listen to the girl's words.

The other Order members stared at the reclined-form of the girl, before moving on to ensure that the Death Eaters incapacitated by Dumbledore were bound.

...

"Lily?" The voice came from Black, the man who, in a different place, had been her godfather. She shook her head in negative to his question, forcing her body into an upright position but hesitated in opening her eyes.

Two more sets of footsteps approached and hazel eyes flashed open instinctively. Remus and Neville stood at Sirius's shoulder, supporting him. "But you-," Harriet cut off Sirius's retort with a stronger shake of her head and a glance at his face.

The Black, disappointment evident in his being, no matter how he tried not to show it, stopped in his attempts to question her and turned to the men by him.

Harriet slowly pushed herself up to look at Shacklebolt's, while his eyes studied her. "You'll be fine." She turned to the men lower down on the stairs. "Take care of him, please." She nodded at Remus and Sirius, before flashing a tired smile at Neville.

A lump rose in her throat as she met the Black's eyes again. "I'll… explain everything I know at the Home Base." Home Base had been the keywords for Grimmauld Place during her war, and she hoped that the idea had transferred over to here. "Just... wait."

...

Fire flashed in between the young woman and the other group, which caused all of them to flinch back. A chirped melody soothed the people in the chamber, and Harriet quickly found herself on the receiving end of a searching gaze from a phoenix. "Hello, Fawkes."

The voice was rough, with suppressed emotion, but none-the-less it was apparent that the girl was fond of the firebird. The girl sat back, reaching her arm out to the immortal with a small smile upon her face.

The smile grew larger when the bird merely gave it a glance over before deeming her head a better perch.

"Bloody flaming chicken, that's what you are." An agitated chirp and sharp claws dug into red-hair and the girl's curses grew less fond and more hostile.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE GETTING ANY IDEAS UP THERE!" The bird squawked indignantly, and flew off to cuff Harriet in the face with a wing.

Laughter brought her gaze to the four observing. Neville and Remus had the manners to at least attempt to hide their laughter, Shacklebolt was smiling reservedly, but the last, Sirius, was laughing uncontrollably, arms holding his gut.

...

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, tough guy."

A puff of breath released from the girls mouth ruffled the avian's feathers, whom retaliated by cuffing her in the face once again.

"Okay, okay! I get the idea; just stop hitting me with your wing." She ignored the muffled laughter, only to giggle herself.

"Oh so great and powerful Lord Phoenix, would you grace me with your presence and be kind enough to bring me to your extravagant abode?" The firebird sniffed, turning its nose up at the girl royally. It landed delicately on her head again; mirth flashing through its eyes as she acted as if to knock it off of her head, before chirping its affirmative.

Sirius's eyes widened as he jumped toward the duo, "Wai-!" Harriet nodded at the four and the other Order members, before she and the bird disappeared in a burst of fire.

* * *

Sirius, left standing unanswered and oddly relieved, bemusedly ran a hand through his hair. "That was… weird." Remus snorted, while Neville gave the innocent convict an incredulous look.

"Just weird?" Neville's voice rose to a higher pitch in his questioning. "Even I can tell that that was more than weird."

The boy dropped to his knees by the downed Auror to help him, while Remus smacked Sirius lightly upon the back of the man's head.

"Idiot."

Sirius whined, a practiced sound from his Animagus form. "But Moooonnnneeeeyyy~."

"Get out of here, Padfoot. You can't be here when the Ministry comes."

Sirius quickly regained a semblance of being serious. "Do you feel something too, Remus? I feel like something's wrong."

A thoughtful look flashed across the scarred face. "Mooney feels so protective of her, Pads. She has no real scent, either. It's there, and it's soo familiar, but at the same time it's masked." He paused, then incredulously looked at his best friend, eyes wide.

"She smells like she's dead, Sirius! Her smell isn't masked, it's _fading_!"

* * *

**Soo, how's this?**

**Also, reviews shape stories people! If you don't like anything about my story (or if there are any glaring mistakes) please inform me! In the case of the latter, I will fix them. In the former, I will take your words into account. :)**

**...**

**Random Author's Notes: Couldn't help the Sirius being serious. It just came out. :)**


End file.
